Let The Games Begin
by LunarSinner
Summary: The gang are all playing an MMO and a Role Playing game on a console. Everyone has a specific role, and they learn the hard way, when one person doesn't help everyone will fall.


Okay, just so all of my readers understand, this story is completely about Bulma and Vegeta, Goku and Chi-Chi, Killen and Juu, and of course a little bit of Piccolo and Yamcha; playing a video game. A MMO, Role Playing game. OH! And most important of all... There are 4 roles in the game, A DPS (Damage per Second) A Healer (Who heals everyone) A Tank (Who has the highest defense and can take the most damage, put can't put out nearly as much damage as a DPS, And A Controller (Who basiclly gives power, and power over time to all of the players.)

Still with me? Okay good. Because also the main thing to do in this game is a raid, where you fight up to 6 bosses or more plus mini-bosses, and they drop awesome loot and marks. Marks are used to buy your armor, and usually a piece of armor is 45 marks, except for the chest and head piece which both coast 60 marks. You need up to eight players to go into a raid to even stand a chance. ANYWAYS. Lol Sorry for my nerd talk but if you have anymore questions feel free to ask and I will certainly answer them in my next update.

"Talking Over Mic"

/_Sending tell to someone_ (Which no one else can see expect that person you send it to.)

**'SHOUT' **(Everyone in the game can see what you are saying.)

**Let The Game Begin**

'INVITE ME TO GROUP DAMN IT!' Bulma shouted in the main city, she was on her character ManiacBrainiac, who was a sorcery healer.

**'Now Maniac, why would I, ever call upon you to help me with The Tide's Of War?' **Vegeta shouted back in response, he was on his character Prince, who was a fire dps.

_/Bulma don't worry, he doesn't even have leader in this raid run, I do, I'll send an invite once I'm done respecing./ _ Goku sent Bulma a tell to try and calm her down, everyone who was already in the raid group knew that they needed Maniac's healing skills. Piccolo's character, Green Goblin, who was a nature healer, wasn't geared as much as Maniac Brainiac.

**'Hah. Whatever you say bastard. Looks like I'm joining in on all the fun ;P'** Bulma typed out _/You better! I need those damn marks Son-Kun! And respecing? I thought you were an earth tank...?/_

_/Yeah I was, but Juu made an ice tank and she has higher domiance then me, plus you know Vegeta... He wants to see who can do more damage.../ _Goku typed out while finishing up his skill trees and invited Bulma into the group.

In The Group:

"Damn it, Kakarot! We already have your harpy mixed in with us, why the hell did you invite the Women?" Vegeta shouted into his mic.

"SHUT IT PRINCE! Just for that, I won't fucking heal you, I'll just let you die." Bulma said while Piccolo just typed **'I wasn't planning on healing him anyways. So he's just going to die on the first boss, like usual.'**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'LIKE USUAL'? I HARDLY DIE, AND WHEN I DO, ITS BECAUSE OF BOTH OF YOUR'S SHITTY HEALERS!" And besides we all know Yamcha is the most shitty dps" Vegeta chuckled.

"Correction Vegeta, he was the most shitty dps, until he switched to a controller, and that's the reason why we have been having problems with healing lately, there's no fucking power." Bulma sighed and continued, "And hey Piccolo we all know you have a mic, just use it already, please?"

**'...When the time is right, I will...'** Piccolo just typed back.

"Hey guys come on, I'm still getting used to this, I mean I switched my loadout screen and now I have Ward Of Power, that'll help out a ton. Just shout when you need it okay?" Krillen added, "And plus now I have a few more pieces of armor so I should be good. I am kind of tired of carrying Yamcha's ass though."

"Awh come on man, I'm pretty good, they need, power, I give power, what's more to it?" Yamcha just weezed out while taking a hit from his blunt.

"Enough. I don't want to hear anything from your bong this time weakling. I am so close from kicking you out of our league and blocking your ass. You don't just use one power attack. YOU USE ALL OF THEM. In fact, try also using Ward Of Power, coming from both controllers we should have plenty, and be alright. Now Kakarot what are we waiting for? Start it up." Vegeta growled out.

"Whatever man." Yamcha just replied without care.

"Oh sorry guys, we just have to wait for Chi-Chi to get on in like five minutes." Goku replied and took a sip of his orange soda.

_/Dude man seriously, cut it out, everyone is on their last string with you, Vegeta is the leader of our league and he WILL kick you out so man just chill and actually listen to him. He's actually giving out good advice and not being an asshole about it, make a jerk, but not an asshole like usual./_ Krillen sent a tell to Yamcha's gadget controller, Ya420cha.

_/Whatever man don't worry about it, I just won't give him any power. I'll show him, he's just a dick./ _Yamcha sent a tell back to Krillen's mental controller, NeonKnight.

_/Are you serious bro? I mean, really? If you do that you won't give anybody power, and then you'll hear it from Bulma./ _Krillen just responded while shaking his head in disbelief.

/_Whatever, and fuck her, stupid slut./_`Yamcha responded already tired of this conversation. And also knowing where it was going.

_/Dude I'm saying this because I'm a friend of Bulma's and I care for her, you cheated on her, she left, and Vegeta asked her out maybe like 5 months later? It's your fault. Not hers. So don't call her that, if anything you're the slut./ _Krillen was getting quite annoyed over Yamcha's shit, he was really the only friend that Yamcha had left, especially since what he did to Bulma and started getting into drugs. But lately he was getting quite sick of the bullshit.

"Hey Vegeta, whats your might at?" Bulma asked curiosly, trying to end the awkward silence.

"1788. You knew that Women, Kakarot what i yours now that you respecced?" Vegeta asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh mines 1780. It should be a close match between us!" Goku cheered while letting out a laugh.

"Not when I get through with this raid. You two will be so far behind my score." Chi-Chi taunted after Goku sent her an invite to join the group.

"In your dreams harpy, now what's your might at?" Vegeta grunted.

"1956. Without using my trinket or drinking a soda to enhance my might, or my precision." Chi-Chi shared, it felt so good to be better then the boys.

"Looks like she has both of you beat." Juu stated, "Now can we start this? I'm getting bored."

"Fucking shit shut up Juu. How'd you get so far Harpy?" Vegeta said with anger, "I mean its not like you matter, but not am I only in competetion with Kakarot, but now with his Harpy too now? Fuck me man."

_/Greatttt, now he'll find something else to bitch about tonight/ _Bulma sent a tell to Chi-Chi's electric dps, HELLxFIRE.

"Did you just fucking tell me to shut up you cock sucker? Goku start the raid now before I fucking leave." Juu shouted.

_/Babe calm down, Yamcha already annoyed him, so just ignore it.../ _Krillen sent a tell to Juu's tank, Queen Hypothermia.

"Yeah I did, so take my advice and shut the fuck up. KAKAROT! START THE RAID!" Vegeta shouted.

_/Lol, yeah oh well, he can get over it. Besides I was lying, my might is only 1645 :D/ _Chi-Chi responded back to Bulma.

_/LMAO. Nice! :P/ _Bulma just typed back quickly.

"Goku?" Bulma asked.

**'Is he even here?' **Piccolo typed, slightly annoyed.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted.

"Offffrmmh. sowwhrry gueysz." Goku tried to talk.

"Swallow your food baby." Chi-Chi said sweetly.

"Swallow, don't spit it out." Yamcha just laughed.

"Disgusting human." Vegeta growled.

"Sorry guys I just wanted to grab something to eat real quick, but yeah time to start the ready, everyone que in and I'll meet you there." Goku said while bringing up the menu screen and locking everyone into The Tide's Of War.

"What's so disgusting Vegeta? I used to tell Bulma that all the time." Yamcha stated withh a matter of fact attitude.

**'...Ew...' **Piccolo just typed with disgust. True or not. He does not want to hear about it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" Bulma shouted, "I'm sorry but you must have me confused with your bitch Marron. I heard you even fisted her you sick fuck." Bulma said with disgust.

"Weakling, don't talk about MY Woman like that. She never even wanted to touch you, she used to complain about how your breath smelled like a rat's ass and how she felt so disguted just to kiss you. Let alone TOUCH you." Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"That's actually true." Juu stated.

"Yeah that is, she would complain a lot." Goku said, "But oh well, everyone que up lets do this!"

"Whatever" Yamcha just said while taking another hit from his blunt.

In The Raid:

"WE AR'NT EVEN AT THE FIRST BOSS YET AND I HAVE NO POWER? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL EVERYTHING?" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm all out of power, I have been taking soda's to keep giving out power. I'm out of everything now." Krillen said shaking his head.

"I can't fucking argo these guys with no power." Juu stated while taking a sip of beer to try and calm her nerves.

"I'm trying to keep you guys alive, just hold on a few minutes longer." Bulma whined.

**'...'** Piccolo typed watching his character drop dead along with Bulma and everyone else.

"Just have to try again." Goku sighed.

"Man, you guys SUCK." Yamcha stated with a laugh.

"What do you mean we suck? Bastard. We were all shouting for power, and you ad a full power bar. Krillen was giving everything he could. He might as well solo control this shit." Juu said.

"I can't kill anything will no power." Chi-Chi said.

"What I mean is that, the healers suck they can't heal, the dps can't kill anything. I'm done. Fuck you guys." Yamcha said

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Seriously? What don't you get that everyone needs power? Healers need power to heal everyone. Dps need power to burn the ads, tank needs power so she can agro you dumb fuck. Once Bulma and I go down and no one can pick us up that's it you all will die. Once the healers die, the raid is done. We can't even get to the first boss fight because of your stupidity jackass. You insult everyone here, ignore them and expect everyone to carry you through raids and make it so you can get all the good drops and marks. Well fuck off because I demand a league vote of kicking you out of the fucking league you sorry piece of shit." Piccolo said calmy into his mic.

"There he is! and agree'd kick him." Bulma stated.

"I tried to warn you Yamcha, but you just don't listen, I say kick him." Krillen stated.

"Done." Vegeta said kicking Yamcha from the league and from the raid.

"You didn't even wait for the rest of us to fucking vote jackass!" Juu said while crushing her empty beer can.

"Fuck off, everyone wanted him gone, who the fuck would even want him around. If you want to go play with him and think hes an actula good player go group him up and start your own damn league." Vegeta growled.

"Easy Vegeta, Yamcha is an exception, but when we take a league vote you need to hear everyone's vote to make a move okay?" Goku said while scratching his head. This was way to much drama on a damn video game.

"Alright, fine. Next time everyone will have a say. If there will even be a next time." Vegeta said while rolling his eyes.

"I say we kick Vegeta too." Piccolo stated.

"I say yes." Juu stated with a smile on her face.

"You can't kick me! I'm the leader of the league!" Vegeta snarled.

"Guys enough! My head is spinning right now, I think I'm going to go take a walk, want to come Vegeta?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"Hmph I'll be outside waiting for your ass." Vegeta said.

_**Maniac Brainiac logged off.**_

_**Prince logged off.**_

"Yeah I think I'm going to go too, I'm actually hungry. Juu want to go get some pizza?  
Krillen asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go, I'm pretty hungry myself. See you in ten minutes babe." Juu replied back.

_**NeonKnight logged off.**_

_**Queen Hypothermia logged off.**_

"Speaking of food, Goku why don't you just come over and I'll make you some chicken parm?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah sure I'll come over babe!" Goku said quickly.

"Wait! Goku I wanted to ask you something.." Piccolo said slowly.

_**HELLXFIRE logged off.**_

"Ask away man." Goku said cheerfuly.

"...How come, just why in the world did you name your character Taco Kisses?" Piccolo asked puzzled.

"Oh.. I don't know. I love tacos and I love kisses. Hersey's kisses and Chi-Chi's. Oh and Hersey is a type of candy brand not a girl. So I'm not cheating on Chi." Goku stated.

"...I KNOW THAT. I'm not a moron Goku. Unlike you sometimes. Anyways. We will try to run this tomorrow, I will see if my friend can get on and join the league. he's a controller."

"Oh okay cool." Goku said.

_**Green Goblin logged off.**_

"Awh he left.. Oh well..." Goku said sadly, but then remembered about the dinner that would be waiting for him.

_**Taco Kisses logged off.**_

Well. what did you guys think? It's different yes. Its new yes. It's nerdy yes. I'm a nerd yes. I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not. And sorry Yamcha lovers. There's always one in every raid. Trust me -_-

And also sorry for so much cursing, and if there was any confusion about the game. I based it off of DC Universe online. But I know there's plenty of other MMO RP games out there, and plenty of people who play ;)

Hope you guys had a great weekend! It feel's good to be back and everything!

-Lunar Sinner


End file.
